Union of Carnival Workers
Description The Union of Carnival Workers is split into two guilds, the Alliance half and the Horde half. Both have identical hiring standards, and both hire for Carnival. ((Neither exist at the moment.)) Hiring The Union has an equal-opportunities policy. It will not turn any applicant away because of race, class, or gender. Applicants of all levels of experience are considered with equal consideration. For more information, see the job which you wish to apply to below. Vendor Vendors of both factions are being considered. Some ten or twenty vendors will be hired. The vendors will be expected to be: *Punctual. *In their places before Carnival begins. *Fully stocked before Carnival begins. *Talkative. *Well-dressed. No armor is allowed, unless it is dress-armor. If so, it must be approved. *((Roleplayers!)) Hawker Hawkers will have two employers. They will be hired by the guild, and from there can be hired by any game-master ((not GMs, a person who's running a Carnival game)) or vendor. While the exact orders are up to the secondary employer, the hawker should keep in mind that they represent the guild, and should thus be: *Punctual. *In their places before Carnival begins. *Willing to explain the game to customers. *Well-dressed. Armor may be allowed. Ask your secondary employer for guidelines. *((Roleplayers!)) The exact number of hawkers needed is currently unknown. Guide Guides will stand on street corners or wander the host city. They should advertise (/say) that they give directions. If asked, guides should be able to tell anyone where anything relating to Carnival is. ((It would be a good idea to have it written down.)) Guides will be expected to give directions. Guides should be: *Punctual. *Knowledgeable. *Polite and kind. *In their places before Carnival begins. *Talkative. *Well-dressed. No armor is allowed, unless it is dress-armor. If so, it must be approved. *((Roleplayers!)) Mage Mages will be needed to provide tranportation to and from the host city. While the mage may ask for tips, they may not say that the customer has to pay. The portals are free. All runes will either be provided, or paid for by the Union. They should be: *Knowledgeable. *Polite and kind. *In their places before Carnival begins. *Able to create portals to wherever the customer may wish. *Well-dressed. *((Roleplayers!)) Game-Masters Carnival game-masters will manage games or sideshows. They can charge, but a small percentage of their income must be paid to the Guild, along with a set amount for the rented space in which their game is set up. Game-masters must be: *Fair! No fixed games will be allowed. *Polite and kind. *In their places before Carnival begins. *Well-dressed. *((Roleplayers!)) OOC Information How this works. You send a message to one of the hiring officers. There may be a short interview, or not. If you pass muster, you can join the guild. Your rank will be what you will do at Carnival. Rules *You must be there, unless there is an emergency. In that case, you need to either find your own replacement or give notice to a hiring officer in time for a replacement to be found. *You must be a roleplayer! This is a player-based festival! It won't work if someone isn't roleplaying! :Vendors :*Food and drink will be provided from the guild bank, unless you want to sell your own. :*You charge what the set amount is, and put the money you get from the goods back into the bank. :*You can keep what tips you get. :*You will be paid for your services. :Hawkers :*No foul language is allowed. I don't care if that's what your employer wants you to say, you don't say it. Understand? :*Use /shout to advertise. :*Your employer pays you, unless you work for free. :Guides :*You stand in one place or you walk around a short circuit. If you see someone who seems lost, ask them if they're lost. :*Have the locations of the games and contests written down in real life. That way it's easy to look. :*If someone asks you what your favorite game is, just pick a random game and give them directions to it. :*You'll get the locations of the games from either here or a website that will be set up. :*You will be paid for your services. :Mages :*You pick up either the runes or the money to buy runes from the guild bank. :*You can ask for tips, but the portals are free. :*You will be paid for your services. If you have any questions, post them on User_Talk:Soryne. That's my page.